


let me be brave

by drakarifire



Series: the universe won't see us end [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, in the bowels of hell, just boys being cute, nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakarifire/pseuds/drakarifire
Summary: Richie tells him he's braver than he thinks and Eddie wants to believe it's true.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the universe won't see us end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	let me be brave

**Author's Note:**

> my nano: -waves arms and screams-  
me, writing literally anything else: do you hear something?

**You’re braver than you think. **

Eddie wants to believe that. He wants to believe it because Richie does, but he’s shaking and he’s terrified, and all he can hear is Bill yelling and his mom telling him how _frail_ he is. Their words have tangled together in the pit of his stomach and suddenly crawling down into the bowels of hell feels like too much. All of this is just too fucking much. 

**Richie believes in him. **

And it’s not just that, no it’s so much more than that. It’s not that Richie is telling him this just to get him down in that hole, no Richie knows him better than anyone ever has or ever will. Looking up into the other man’s face he isn’t struck by a sense that he’s just brave because Richie tells him he is. No, Eddie is brave because he _always_ was. 

And he wants to believe it. He clings to that idea like it’s a flame that will extinguish without him. Cupping his hands around the thought and pulling it close to his chest until the warmth of it can calm his frantic blood. He clings to that thought and he feels the unfurling of something dark and unwanted in the pit of his stomach, feels warmth and strength and certainty settle in its place. 

**You’re braver than you think. **

He thinks about himself and he thinks about the Losers climbing down into the unknown. He thinks of Richie, and the gentle certainty in his voice. The way he looks at Eddie like he can’t believe that Eddie could see himself as anything BUT brave. 

Then Eddie thinks of the one thing he was never brave enough to do, and he thinks about how if he needs to start being brave enough to kill a demon space clown he should be brave enough for- 

He has to push up on his tiptoes for the kiss and at first it’s like he’s kissing nothing. There’s warmth and Richie’s taste against his lips, his smell even with the stink of sewer on their skin, but no response. He thinks for a moment that he’s glad he might die soon because he doesn’t know what to do if he’s just fucked this up. 

Then just like that Richie comes alive and it’s every kiss he’s ever dreamed of since he was twelve years old. It’s Richie’s hands on his face ( he winces at the pressure on his wound and there’s a muttered sorry between their lips before they crash together again.) It’s not desperate, it’s not hungry. It’s making up for lost time and whispering love confessions that have grown and festered in their chests for far too long. 

**Most importantly though it’s a promise. **

It’s a promise that he Eddie Kaspbrak is brave enough to love his best friend and that means he’s brave enough to do anything. 

_ Even kill a fucking clown. _

**Author's Note:**

> Did I intend for my brain to turn this into a series? No.  
Am I going to keep going? Possibly. 
> 
> Anyway I like rewriting scenes to make me feel better and this kind of ties in with my other fic ( sleepover )  
I have a few other ideas I wouldn't mind writing like Richie's deadlights thing and how Eddie survives, or the Quarry scene...or maybe flashbacks to their childhood idk.  
Tell me what you want in the comments if anything u-u


End file.
